Unexpected events
by AKD Inu
Summary: Aoko losses her memories will she regain them? Plus will Kaito be able to tell her the truth and possible more? Read to find out! Editing!
1. The Witness

**Disclaimer: Do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

It was a normal day like any other for Kaito and Aoko, first Kaito flipped Aoko's skirt to check the color of her underwear, got catched after by her and the mop while their teacher trying to get their attention on the lesson only to fail as they already knew the answers, but unknown to anyone something was going to happen that would change both their lives. It was the night of a KID heist and as you know two certain people got in a disagreement.

While walking home from school they, as usual, began arguing on who will win tonight the police force or KID, who won every time.

"Come on when will you admit that your dad will never catch KID he always wins just like he's going to tonight!" asked Kaito.

"The day you get over you're over your fear of fish (you should know this if you read Magic Kaito)!" Aoko shouted angrily.

"OK just making a point. What's with the temper this time?" asked Kaito, they argued before but Aoko was never this rude during any of them.

"It's just that...*sighs* KID's destroying my life without knowing it I'm slowly losing my dad and you both of you seem to get farther away each heist. I know he's all not that bad, I mean he does give the jewels he steals, but I just wished he would disappear sometimes." Aoko explained sadly, then she went silent for awhile before speaking again. "But it's not his fault he doesn't even know me or that he's doing anything to anybody."

'I'm sorry Aoko I didn't mean to do any of those stuff to you if only you knew the truth, you might understand why I'm doing this.' Kaito thought sadly

"Come on Aoko I'm sure if KID knew you he probably stop stealing every once in awhile." Kaito said trying defending himself.

"I guess you're right come on then let's get home before it gets dark." Said Aoko, trying to cheer up.

**Kaito's POV**

I couldn't help but feel guilty about what Aoko said about me_ 'KID's destroying my life without knowing it...'_ I remembered the conversation clearly, how couldn't I it kept ringing in my head over and over.

'I'll her tonight after the heist she needs to know the truth, the guilt is killing me, even if she hates me afterwards.' I text a quick message on my phone and sent it to her then got ready for tonight. I recently began becoming a bit more careful and quicker because during each heist that passed Snake and the police force had gotten better each time. I prayed that Aoko would understand what I was going to tell her tonight and with that thiught I flew off on my hang glider hoping the jewel would be Pandora and end all this problems.

I arrived with a cheering crowd underneath me no one spotted me, as usual, as I blended in with the crowd getting ready for the mission for me tonight.

**Aoko's POV**

I was currently doing my homework when I got a message from Kaito.

_'Meet me in the park near the bridge tonight around 9 I'll tell you the truth there I hope you'll understand.'_

I was confused but I decided to go any ways I was quite curious on this 'truth' Kaito needed to tell me and why he was so worried I might get mad at him, he's usually more confident.

So around 8:45 I got dressed in a navy blue shirt, a midnight blue skirt, and jean jacket and started to walk toward the park. On my way there I notice two men acting strange, one seemed a bit worried while the other seemed the exact opposite, and well being a police officer's daughter I followed them.

**Normal POV**

"You sure no one followed?" asked the man wearing all black. "Positive." Answered the nervous man in a green suit and red tie. "Do you have the information needed?" asked the man in black. "Yes." Said the 2nd man then handed over something in a briefcase. "Good now I'm going to have to kill you." Said the 1st man emotionless, with that said he pulling out a handgun. "What?" the 2nd man said shocked, Aoko wanted to help she was worried about being shot so she stayed in place. "You really think we're gonna wait for you to betray us?" The 1st man asked with a smirk and with that pulled the trigger, killing the man with one shot through the head.

**Aoko's POV**

I couldn't help but gasp. Boy, was that a BIG mistake because the man in black turned giving me a clear view of his face and saw me. I began stepping back out of the alley but before I could run he grabbed me. "You saw that didn't you?" he asked. Out of habit I nodded slowly worrying what he might do. "You realize I have to kill you now too girl." He said. I swallowed hard as he pointed the gun at me aiming for my heart. After a loud BAM I saw nothing but darkness and all I hoped was someone would help.

***So what do you think my first cliff hanger so try not to kill me upload as soon as I can see ya! and try leaving a nice review ***


	2. Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK**

**Kaito's POV**

I hoped Aoko wasn't angry at me it was 9:10 and Aoko is the type person who you usual didn't liked to be kept waiting. But it's kinda hard to be on time when you're being catched by a British detective, the police force, and a secret organization. Right when I was about to reach the park I heard a gunshot, that didn't sound too far away, I decided to check it out after a minute or so then I heard another shot I ran quicker.

By the time I got there I saw that 2 people clearly been shot I checked the one closest to me which was a man with a suit, I checked his pulse but it was too late he was dead, I saw he was shot directly through the head blood and pieces of his brains scattered around him. I went to the next person hoping there was a chance of he or she still had a chance of being alive. Unfortunately when I saw who it was my knees felt like they were getting weak and eventually collapsed. I saw who it was the person was, it was Aoko she had a large puddle of blood underneath her also she was barely breathing I quickly got beside her. Good, she's still alive there was a pulse but I barely felt it, I saw the where she got shoot it missed her heart only by an inch or so. I quickly got my phone out to call Nakamori and an ambulance but before I could do anything else Aoko grabbed his shirt collar and pulled gently on it.

"Aoko?" I whispered a bit shocked.

"He did this..." Aoko barely whispered softly.

"Who?" I asked confused on who 'he' might was.

"The man in a black suit." Aoko responded whispering before fainting, leaving Kaito extremely shocked.

'Man in black no it couldn't be, no impossible...' I thought while calling the ambulance and the police.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kaito how's everything going, something wro-" Nakamori was trying to ask.

"You got to get here quick something horrible happened near Beika Park and and.." Kaito replied quickly with a lot of panic in his voice and taking in deep breaths rabidly.

"Kaito try calming down first then tell me what's happening." Nakamori instructed a bit shocked by the worried Kaito.

"Alright *deep breath* I found two people shot in an alley behind the abandon building by Beika Park one of the victims is Aoko." Replied Kaito a bit calmer but still freaked out.

"WHAT?" shouted Nakamori causing the whole police force including Hakuba to jump back and stare. "I'll be right there take care of Aoko while I'm getting there."

For the few minutes Kaito waited felt like hours to him, he finally decided while he was waiting to put pressure on the wound to prevent further bleeding by now a small crowd began gathering. When the police and ambulance finally came Kaito carried Aoko to the ambulance as quickly as possible and rode with Hakuba and Nakamori to the hospital and answered each question they asked along the way, but was more concerned about Aoko during the whole trip and blamed himself for this happening.

'If I never asked her to come to the park she might be alright.' Kaito kept thinking. 'No stop thinking this NOW it happened already and I must deal with it now no matter what.' Kaito though trying to calm down.

"You've got yourself in really trouble this time." Hakaba whispered so only Kaito heard and snapping him back to reality.

"I didn't know this would happen, I already feel guilty." Kaito responding quietly.

"Fine but if Aoko doesn't come out alive, I'll never forgive you." Hakuba said leaving Kaito silent.

'Neither would I, is it possible THEY know my real identity.' Kaito thought worried.

When they got to the hospital Kaito stood as close as possible to Aoko as he can, according to the doctor she had a 50% chance of living or dying. Eventually a few more people came after hearing the news including Kaito's mom, Jii and Keiko they all prayed for her to live especially Nakamori, who already lost Aoko's mother (not sure if true), and Kaito, who lost his dad and possible Aoko, who he loved though he would never admit it. Around 3am the surgery was done but they couldn't visit yet as Aoko because she was still unconscious and whether or not she would live was still unknown.

After about two days Aoko awaken at last but there was something wrong the doctor contacted her father as soon as possible. Nakamori, Kaito, his mother, Hakuba, Keiko, and Jii rushed in as soon as possible, while the doctor tried to explain the situation.

"I just don't understand she woke up but something odd came up." The doctor trying to explain.

"Well what's the problem spill it already." Nakamori almost shouting, getting impatient and worried.

"You'll understand when you see her." The nervous doctor said.

**In Aoko's room**

Aoko was currently in her bed with two nurses at her side, but it wasn't long before her visitors arrived.

"AOKO! you're alright I would never have forgave myself if anything happened to you." Kaito cheerfully shouted as soon as he got in the room.

Slowly Aoko turned her head and stared at everyone with a blank expression then slightly tilted her head to one side.

"Who are you and who's Aoko?" She questioned extremely confused.

Just with this words said left everyone in the room stunned and shocked with silents.

***I know it's not the most detailed story you've read but it's because I'm a rooky so take it easy alright***


	3. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (sobs)**

Everyone was shocked while having a thousand different thoughts going through their heads, but had one common thought 'WHAT'! The silence grew thicker just waiting for someone to break it soon, again Kaito spoke once more after coming back to Earth.

"You're kidding right Aoko this is some kind of joke right?" Said Kaito trying to keep his poker face and prayed that this was all it was.

"No I'm serious who are you guys and I think I'm Aoko according to you." Aoko said with no humor in her voice at all.

"What's wrong with my daughter, doctor?" Nakamori asking still shock on what was going on.

"That's what I want to talk to you about actually, Mr. Nakamori. Please come in my office everyone." The doctor replied calmly.

**Aoko's POV/ Flashback (sorta)**

I woke up after a while but my head was killing me. The person who I assume was a doctor came in along with two nurses.

"Ms. Aoko you're finally awake thank goodness. How are you?" He said sounding extremely happy.

"I'm fine but I feel different though. Is this a hospital?" Aoko said sounding confused.

"Yes this is a hospital but-" The doctor trying to say.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Aoko asked suddenly alarmed.

"You were shot quite close to the heart and needed attention quickly. Don't you remember this miss?" The doctor sounding worried.

"No all I remember is waking up in a hospital, stuff I might have learn in school and naturally but that's it." Aoko trying to remember more but failed.

"Oh dear this is bad, can I do some test really fast?" The doctor wanting to confirm his theory.

"I guess so." Aoko replied confused at his worries.

After some scans he asked me a few question some I knew, some I had no idea at all like when he ask who was my father and mother. Afterwards he went out of the room for a bit so I decided to rest. I was awaken a few minutes later by the nurses. Not long after that the door busted opened revealing a man with messy dark brown (almost black) hair and a mustache who looked in his 40s, a woman around the same age with short brown hair, an old man with a gray mustache, a blond teen, a brunette teen with glasses and pigtails, and lastly a teen with dark brown, messy hair and blue eyes he was quite cute.

The teen brunette with blue eyes seemed quite happy I was alright but I didn't know why so I asked him who he was and I as well. For some reason I silenced, possible shocked, everyone with this then I had a short conversation with the teen again he stilled sounded confuse. After that the doctor wanted to talk to the group in his office leaving me with a lot of unanswered questions.

**Normal POV**

"Well you see Aoko seems to amnesia but-" The doctor trying to explain the situation.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted shocked by the news causing the doctor's head to lean slightly as if a hurricane just passed by.

"Before you say anything let me finish." Cause everyone to shut their mouths. "Alright Aoko does have amnesia but she still remembers some information like math, science, reading and other basic skills."

"Does she remember any of us though?" Keiko blurted out with everyone else nodding and leaning in to find out more info.

"Unfortunately no she seems to not remember any people in her life or herself this maybe due to the shock of the attempted murder on her which she seems to forgotten as well." The doctor finish explaining.

"Is there anything we can do to help get back her memories?" Jii asked concerned.

"No only she can get back her own memories just let herself and time do the work, you could help by trying to get them back by telling or showing things that may remind her who she or you are or even events." The doctor answered/explained.

"When can she be released from the hospital?" Nakamori asked.

"Within in a few days or so, we have to let her recover a bit first, ok?" The doctor instructed.

"Can we visit her now?" Asked Keiko.

"Of course you may but don't try to pressure her on remembering it can make her condition worse." The doctor explained, everyone nodded understanding then he smiled before saying. "Now go on I know you all want to see her." With that everyone except the doctor headed to Aoko's room.

**In Aoko's Room**

After everyone introduced themselves they started to chat with Aoko for a while telling her stories about the times together though it seemed Aoko still couldn't remembered anything, but she still did what Aoko probably would have done if told those stories. Everyone enjoyed themselves sharing laughs and other stuff until a nurse came and told them visiting hours were over and they needed to go home.

"Even though I still can't remember anything I'm pretty sure I was lucky to have you guys as my family and friends." Aoko said cheerfully with a smile causing everyone to smile before bidding farewell to her.

Just before Kaito left he turned back toward Aoko's room. "Kaito? Where are you going? We have to go now." His mother asked as she saw him turn around.

"I accidently forgot something in Aoko's room and I need to get it." Kaito said trying to make up an excuse.

"Alright I'll be in the car with Jii downstairs just come back when you get your stuff." His mother told him while walking downstairs.

He rushed toward Aoko's room where he saw Aoko sleeping peacefully with the moonlight shinning on her, Kaito couldn't help but smile at the sight. He approached the sleeping girl slowly sitting beside her and stroked her hair gently while smiling.

"Oh Aoko I wish none of this would happen you would be alright and safe in your bed instead of in a hospital bed." Kaito mumbled quietly. "But it already happened and I have to take it in." *sign* Aoko shifted a bit seemingly feeling his distress.

"Aoko I promise, as God as my witness, I shall help you recover your lost memories even if it takes forever and tell you the truth about my other identity and love." Kaito almost whispering the last few parts, then planted a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to smile. Kaito decided to leave the room after this and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face while he was leaving the room.

***So did I get any better leave your reviews for the chapter hopefully nice ones see you next chapter***


	4. School

**Disclaimer: Don't own DC or MK still *sigh***

After four days in the hospital, Aoko was finally able to leave by then the newspaper already published the incident, but were kept from interviewing Aoko because of her certain condition and from annoying everyone else. After getting pass the crowd of reporters, everyone but Kaito's mother (off spending her husband's money) brought her home letting her explore a bit while calling to the school to explain what happened.

Eventually Aoko walked in the living room holding a picture which had a younger Nakamori with a woman with silky, long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue tank top, skinny jeans and a creamy, wide-brimmed white hat holding a 5 year old Aoko they seemed quiet happy in the picture (hope that was a good description).

"Who's this?" Aoko asked pointing at the woman in the picture.

"Oh…this was your mother but she's gone now do to a car accident." Nakamori explained sadly remembering the day with his crying daughter and wife dying in front of his eyes. "Just know she was a good woman who loved her family and if she were alive she would be worried crazy about you."

With all the new information told Aoko just nodded it was around 9, so everyone went home and to bed.

**The Next Day…..**

Aoko woke up around 7 went to the bathroom, brush her teeth, ate breakfast, and other regular morning things. Eventually she got dressed and packed her things, said bye to her dad and began walking toward school.

About halfway there she saw Kaito, Keiko, and Hakuba were waiting for her.

"So did sleep help you remember anything at all?" Hakuba asked, only to have Aoko shake her head.

"She'll remember us sooner or later eventually." Kaito said confidently.

"How are so sure about it Kaito?" Keiko asked with a hint of doubt and was back up by Hakuba, who nodded in agreement.

"Cause I known Aoko for a while now for like 10 years I know she's a fighter and her memories will return ... or at least I hope so." Kaito said with a goofy grin with the last part causing Keiko and Hakuba to fall back with twitching legs, then get back up and let out mushroom shaped signs.

"I don't need to be to rude to anyone but shouldn't we get to school sooner or later?" Aoko asked with a large sweat drop at the back of her head after seeing the scene, with that said everyone began walking and talking toward school.

**At School…**

When their little group finally made it after entering everyone stared in silence for few seconds then began whispering like crazy. Making Aoko shift uncomfortably and grabbed Kaito's shoulder, she wasn't sure why but she just felt safe around him, this caused Kaito to blush slightly above his nose.

"Ignore them let's just sit down they won't bother you." Kaito said trying to calm her down, luckily for him she relaxed and went to her sit next to Kaito.

The teacher finally entered and greeted her students, "As you all know Aoko had a little..accident so don't get upset or angry if she doesn't remember you. Aoko you remember what you learn right?"

"Yes, sensei." Aoko replied then with a nod the teacher began her lesson.

Throughout the day everyone was still a little shocked by the fact Kaito hadn't flipped Aoko's skirt yet (this didn't stop him for playing pranks on everyone else) everything was peaceful until the finally class came: science.

"As you know it's that time of year again when our class has to learn…reproduction also known as sex!" The teacher said trying to sound happy but was worried about a CERTAIN student's reaction.

As if on he read her mind Kaito stood up and loudly shouted, "At last that time of the year has come again!" causing everyone except Aoko, who looked lost, to form giant sweat drops on the back of their heads though no one was surprised by the reaction, it happen every year.

"Before we begin does anyone have questions?" The teacher said drawing back attention; she was surprised to see Aoko to rise her hand. "Yes?"

"What is reproduction and sex?" Aoko asked causing everyone but 3 certain people to fall in an anime style.

"Well…let's just say at the end of the lesson you'll know what it is." She said getting up with a few dry laughs following.

School finally ended and out the room came a scarlet faced Aoko followed by a smirking Kaito they began packing to go home and walking together with an interesting conversation going on.

**After School**

"So…you know what those two things are now?" Katio teased.

"Yes…" Aoko replied quietly causing Kaito's smile to grow larger. "Oh! Wipe that smile off your face already." She said getting annoyed.

"I can't help it the look on your face after that was priceless!" Katio said then burst into laughter.

"Shut up! You try losing all your memories and learn that in a day-" Aoko almost shouted but suddenly paused as she saw someone on the streets wearing all black but was clearly a normal person chatting. Seeing this caused her to suddenly fall to her knees and began shaking again, seeing this caused Kaito to help her to try to get over the shock.

"What's the matter, why did you fall?" Kaito blurted out dozens of question on the situation.

"I…remembered the face of the person who tried to kill me." Aoko whispered scared out of her mind.

"WHAT! Let's go to your dad he needs to know this, come on now." Kaito decided as he helped her get up.

When they got to the police station they began questioning her and asked for a description, Nakamori and Kaito stayed close by in case something else happened.

"I can't remember details but the person wore all black, had brown hair and a mustache and cold, blank eyes I didn't see much after that because he was wearing a hat most likely a male." Aoko explained what she remembered. Kaito was quite shock to hear this 'It sounds like Snake it would explain why he wasn't at my heist that night' but no one could tell what he was thinking because of his poker face.

"Thank you miss we'll be on a lookout on anyone who matches the description, have a safe day now." An officer said tipping his hat to her.

Even after the visit Aoko still seemed nervous as a mouse surrounded by hungry cats (couldn't think of a better pun) Kaito couldn't help but wonder 'Why was she still worried? She should be calmer.'

"Aoko, you alright you still seem nervous?" Kaito asking at last.

"No I just realized the killer may know I'm alive and he may be after me." Aoko said panicking slightly.

"Oh I probably be worried too.." Kaito responded then came up with a thought. "Aoko I think I know someone who may be able to track him down for you. Come with me." Kaito then practically dragged her across the other side of town before she could say anything.

"Where are we going exactly?" Aoko said confused but still followed.

"You'll see soon." Kaito said still running.

They soon arrived at a building with 3 stories with a particular floor in mind they started to walk up to the 2nd floor, which had the sign 'Detective Mouri Agency'. Noticing the frighten Aoko he reassured her she was safe and nothing was going to happen, they walked inside. When they enter they noticed a boy with glasses who was busy reading a Holmes book.

'Nice to see you again…tantei' Kaito thought with a smirk.

***So whatcha think if you're a hater stay out may get more interesting until next time R&R please***


	5. Conan

**Disclaimer: You should know by now I own nothing**

**::::: I decided the chapter would be in Conan's POV (mostly) :::::**

**"talking"**

**'thought'**

It was a Friday and there was nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to do at all. The professor had nothing planned, Haibara hadn't made any break through with APTX 4869 in a while, Ran was running late today, Mouri was watching a horse race and probably get drunk later and worst of all there hasn't been a mystery in a whole month. I swear I would give almost anything for a mystery now but I doubt one was coming soon, so I decided to read a Sherlock Holmes book again.

I hear the door open a few minutes later, finally a mystery, so naturally I looked up to see who the people were. There were two teenagers, a guy and girl, the guy looked a lot like me seriously it's like he's my long lost twin or something the differences I saw was messier hair and different shaded eyes.

The girl looked a lot like…RAN? What was she doing with this guy oh god I hope she didn't mistake him for me. Well I might as well tell her he's a poser… wait a minute she isn't wearing her regular uniform. In fact the uniforms they were wearing were the ones across town. Then I noticed the she, like her friend (or her boyfriend), had messy hair and also in her certain parts (I know you know what I mean) weren't as big as Ran's. Then I realized where I seen that girl before she was Nakamori Aoko, the girl who lost her memories when she was shot like Ran's incident (watch DC Captured in her eyes).

Unfortunately Ran came in shortly afterwards and saw our two guest. "Shinichi?" she asked. Oh crap, I remember last time she heard I was seeing another girl (which was false really should know this DC fans) she looked like she was going to kill me but actually seeing me (a look alike in this case) with another 'girlfriend' there was going to be a murder on the spot.

"Shinichi, where have you been all this time and who's she?" Ran basically shouting at the poor guy, who was now scared and confused.

"You know her Kaito?" Aoko asked confused.

"No Aoko and what are you talking about I'm Kuroba Kaito not that famous high school detective guy." The guy trying to defend himself. Kuroba? I swear I've heard that name before somewhere.

"Stop lying I know it's you Shinichi why didn't tell me where you were and that you found a girlfriend?" Ran said sounding a bit hurt, her second question caused both Kaito and Aoko to blush and release an animated poof out there ear.

"I told you already I'm not Shinichi and she's not my girlfriend!" Kaito replied still blushing like crazy, also Aoko began clinging to his arm and fidgeting nervously.

I decided to help out those poor people before Aoko has a mental breakdown and Kaito is murdered by Ran. I cleared my throat to get their attention, which worked, and said with my best innocent child voice, "That man isn't Shinichi, Ran nee-chan."

"Eh you doubt me as well too." She said while turning to face me with hands on her hips and narrow eyes.

"No it's just that he has some features that Shinichi nii-chan doesn't." I shuttered out afraid that I might die as well I already felt bullets of sweat behind my head.

"Alright then tell me those features." Ran said sounding a bit calmer now than before but still doubting me.

"Well first off his hair is way messier than Shinichi's usual style, second if you look closely his blue eyes are slightly darker from his eyes, and also he's wearing the uniform from across town." Conan explained then swallowed a lump in his throat hoping that Ran would notice.

With the explanation told Ran inspected him and realized that this person was not Shinichi but actually, like he said, was Kaito. She then bowed and say, "Sorry but really look like my childhood friend, Shinichi, please forgive me."

"It's alright I would probably would have done the same thing if I saw my crush with another boy." Kaito replied.

Now it was Ran and Conan's turn to blush and release an anime poof from the ears. "I don't have a crush on him." Ran almost shouted causing everyone to cringe slightly.

'Note to self: never piss off Ran in any way or be destroyed.' Conan told himself like he did every time these things happen.

**Brief Kaito's POV (really short):**

'Note to self: try not to piss off Shinichi's girl and thank tantei with secret message later and ask him, when he's back to normal, how he survives Ran.'

**Back to Conan's POV:**

"Sorry again hehehehe what do you need from my father." Ran apologized.

As if he heard what she said he slammed his radio on the desk ,seeming to have the horses he betted on lose, and turn to see three teens and a teen in a 7 year old body staring at him causing him to say, "Is there something on my face?" This caused everyone to fall in an anime style with twitching legs in the air.

After about 5 minutes of explaining what happened a while ago it was time for Kaito and Aoko to explain their problem. "So what do you need me to do for you, and ?" Mouri finally asked after being caught up.

"Well as you might know already Aoko here lost her memories and is still trying to gain them back." Kaito said making sure everyone knew what was going on; I did nothing but listen for now. "Well recently she remembered some important things."

"What might that be exactly?" Mouri asked.

"She knows how her murderer looks like." Kaito responded with a suddenly serious voice, with that said Aoko flinched, grasped her skirt tightly and almost began freak out completely.

"It's alright calm down he can't get you and if he does I'll make sure you're safe alright." Ran trying her best to calm the poor thing down, it worked a bit though. She was still grasping her skirt hard she only began calming down when Kaito wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear softly, but she still seemed nervous.

"So what do need me to do about this?" Mouri asking not sure why they him, even I was curious as well I wasn't sure what they needed so far.

"I think you probably know that Aoko is nervous," 'Obviously' I thought. "I was hoping you can track down the murderer, I think this is the only way she's going to calm down." Kaito explained.

"But isn't that her dad and the rest of the police covering that area job though." Mouri asking unsure, I had to agree. 'Why would they need our help if her dad is already covering the problem?'

"You see Mouri unlike when Ran lost her memories you guys knew that the murderer was connected to other murders. Our police force aren't sure whether or not the attacker is connected to a series of murders or if he's just out for Aoko; so they're unsure if she really needs to guard this also has a downside because if Aoko were attacked again we might not know if she was or not. I only found her by luck but next time I might not be so lucky and she might already be dead." Kaito explained but whispered the last part probably fearing the Ran look alike may have a mental meltdown if she heard.

"I see but how exactly are you going to pay me if I find this person or not, I mean you are a teenager." Mouri asked.

'Of course only Mouri would think about money when finding a suspect to murder', I thought but as if Ran read my mind she scolded," Dad!" To which he only replied, "What, if they can't pay what's the point?" Causing the three teens and teen in child form to form large animated sweat drops.

"Mouri-san that wouldn't be a problem after my dad died he left behind a lot of money for his family, would 5000 yens ($500) due?" Kaito asked while rubbing the back of his head.

'Who is he and his dad?' I thought after hearing the amount of cash then I putted everything I knew about him so far and concluded only one person.

So before Mouri could say anything I asked in my most childish manner, "Is your dad Toichi Kuroba the famous magician?" causing everyone to stare at me but I was responded by Ran shouting, "Conan, don't shout our guest like that!" I cringed slightly.

"He he it's alright and to answer your question yes he is my father but how do you know about him? I'm pretty sure he was dead when you were born", the magician's son responded/questioned.

'Crap, I forgot that I wasn't Shinichi at the moment', earning me questioning faces then I quickly thought up, "Oh, my parents were big fans of his and they told about him yeah."

"Alright, so Mouri would that be enough for your serves?" turning back to the private detective who responded, "Yes, that would do just fine know do you know how the guy looks like?"

"Yes, Aoko just remembered today", handing a picture of the man (if you forgot read the last chapter), "Also I'm not sure if this is useful but Aoko said he was wearing all black when she was attacked."

After I heard this I drew my attention from the picture and whipped my head back at the two teens and partly shouted, "Are you sure about that?" while thinking, 'It can't be them, can it?'

This startled everyone before Aoko responded, "Yes I'm pretty sure." With that said I sank down on my sit with my hand on my chin while thinking while Ran scolded at me about shouting to guest, 'This is bad, this is bad even if we find one of their members I doubt we'll get anything out of him. Heck he might escape and inform the organization about this and be killed making more people in danger. I have to tell the professor, Haibara, and possible the FBI…'

"Is everything alright Conan?" Ran asked, I lied by responding yes earning me a punch by Mouri before he asked, "So is this all the information I need to find him?" Which in responds Kaito nodded his head and said, "If there's more information found out I'll contact you, which reminds me," he suddenly proofed a card out of nowhere and handed it to Mouri, "Here's my number if you find out anything please contact me."

Then they exchanged goodbyes and the teens left but I still couldn't help but think about the BO and if that was really them or not.

**Kaito POV**

I thought the visit to Detective Mouri's went well, except I was nearly killed be tantei's girlfriend, though I may have gotten more people involved with the BO, and then some. But I couldn't help but notice that tantei was shocked when I told them about the black clothing. 'Could it be he knows about them too?'

But I shook it off and turned my attention to the girl next to me, I couldn't help but frown about how she still seemed nervous so I tried comforting her, "Aoko calm down I promise nothing is going to happen to you your dad and Mouri are on the case now." Only to have her nod quietly.

'Aoko, I promised I'm going to protect you and I'm going to keep it no matter what.'

**:::::: Well that's it for now remember to R&R but wait I need your help; you see I can't think of any other ideas for this fic so send me some ideas in the review or my private messaging. :::::**

**::: Well leave suggestions (I will give credit to the person) soon or let's say it'll be a while before you see any uploads from me. Sorry it took so long for me to upload my computer was attacked by a virus but now everything is fine. Bye!' :::**


	6. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own DC (as much as I want to)**

***Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but no one left ideas (which I'll still take and give credit to) so I had to think of something myself but anyway here's the story***

It's been nearly 1 ½ weeks since the visit to Mouri's and things seem to be looking up Aoko started trying to hit Kaito, who started to flip her skirt again (what you thought he wouldn't do it anymore), with the mop again. She retained small, not so significant memories fortunately so it was a Friday and some people (Kaito, Keiko, and Hakuba basically) went to Kaito's house to think of some ideas. (Luckily for them Aoko decided to go home so they didn't make up some last minute issue)

**At Kaito's house:**

Keiko and Hakuba are sitting on the couch trying to think of ideas as for Kaito he was in the kitchen getting tea and snacks. When he said that Keiko and Hakuba gave him a weird look until he said, "What? I can't think with an empty stomach," which was they both to release a mushroom shaped sign.

Kaito eventually returned with 3 cups of tea on a tray and a plate of cookies, while helping himself to one and mumbled something.

"What?" Hakuba asked with an animated sweat drop at Kaito's childish action.

Before Kaito responded he ate the whole cookie in one, swift bite, "Do you want a snack?"

After a quick snack break, Keiko asked, "So who has an idea?"

Causing both Hakuba and Kaito to stop midway on their tea, "Uhhhh…"

Surprisingly after a few minutes Kaito and Hakuba got into a heated argument, their current argument: "I thought you were a detective aren't you suppose to be smart!" (Kaito)

"Well, what about you your IQ is about the same as mine!"

"At least I tried to do something to help!"

"So you call going back to flipping Aoko's skirt helping? It only showed you were a pervert!"

"At least she started to act a bit more like her old self!"

Eventually Keiko (who had to suffer listening to the two) got tired of this, first she tried to get their attention clearing her throat but no matter how loud it got they continued on. At the end she got tired of it and punched them both, pretty hard, on their head leaving a large animated bump with X shaped bandages that glowing faintly.

"Anyway if you two are done arguing like 5 years old," making the two to shift slightly (out of embarrassment), "I have an idea that just might help." This got their attention quickly. "What if bring her to Tropical Land?" this earned her two confused looks, "Ok let me explain each of us has at least one experience with her and if we take her there she may gain some memory of each of us. We could bring her tomorrow! "

"It's a good idea but there's one problem I can't go because I going back to England for the next 3 weekends," Hakuba said a bit disappointed.

"Oh no, I just remembered that me and my parents are going to visit some relatives this weekend as well," Keiko said.

"But then that means…" they both turned their heads toward Kaito, who then suddenly felt like a murder.

"What?" Kaito shouted uncomfortable.

"Kaito you're the only one of us who isn't busy this weekend, but despite the fact you're a perv at school your Aoko's best friend so please take her Tropical Land" Hakuba explained slowly.

"But can't we wait until we're all free for the weekend?" Kaito asked while blushing.

"What are you afraid to go alone with her?" Hakuba teased which Kaito responded with a lot no.

"Come on Kaito the sooner we do it, the sooner we get Aoko back", Keiko pleaded.

Kaito thought to himself a bit before giving up and said, "Fine."

"Alright now that we're done with this meeting we can go home," Hakuba announced while stretching. "Oh and one more thing, Kaito don't take advantage of Aoko on your date," Hakuba teased. After Kaito heard this red blush turn dark crimson and shouted, "I would never do that especially to Aoko!" while thinking 'I'm I really that much of a pervert.'

This led to another argument which ended with another punch to the head by Keiko again; eventually everyone went home (Keiko and Hakuba) while Kaito began to call Aoko for their 'date' after they left.

"Hello?" (Aoko)

"Hey Aoko."

"Hey Kaito how are you, do you need something?"

"I'm fine, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Would you like to go to Tropical Land tomorrow with me?"

"I'd love to! Will anyone else be going?"

"Unfortunately no, but would you still like to go?"

"Of course when do go?"

"Let's meet at your house at 11 tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, it's a date!" then she hung up before Kaito could responded.

After this they both go ready for bed with a blush throughout the process and before falling thought, _'I'm going on a date with Aoko/Kaito.'_

***Please R&R. Sorry it took so long or if it's not long enough (or not in my usual style) but it took me awhile to think of something. I'm still taking ideas so feel free to leave me some. Until next time, bye!***


	7. The Date

**Disclaimers: If you read my previous chapters you already know**

***I'm sorry if my descriptions aren't that well***

**Aoko's morning (Aoko's POV):**

I woke up around 8am grudgingly (pretty early for a Saturday) then I remembered I had a date with Kaito and found myself blushing again, if you consider it a date that is. I walked downstairs to make a quick breakfast, I wasn't surprised that my dad wasn't there I mean I learned a week ago that he was a cop and they work odd schedules. After an egg and waffle breakfast I began brushing my teeth, washing my face, and etc. you know normal morning routine, I watched a bit of TV until 10 or so then came the hard part of my day: picking out what I'm going to wear on my date. I searched for about 45 minutes or so until I found the perfect thing to wear oh, I hope Kaito likes it.

**Kaito's morning (Kaito's POV):**

I grudgingly woke up around 9am…wait what? 9! If I knew planning my next heist was going to take me around 2 or 3am I would have waited until tomorrow. I basically fell out of my bed to get ready, lucky for me my mom left me some breakfast, it's not that I'm bad at cooking I'm just not sure that it'll leave me with enough time to get to Aoko's house in time. After a, surprisingly, warm pancake breakfast I brushed my teeth and yatta, yatta then I went through my closet to find some decent date clothes. Wait, date? I suddenly felt my cheeks heating up but brushed it off temporarily, eventually I found an outfit. I realized that I had 45 minutes before 11 so I watched TV for 30 minutes then began to walk to Aoko's house (I don't think it's that far away).

**11:00 (no one's POV):**

Kaito eventually reached Aoko's house with about 5 minutes to spear, he rang the bell and asked Aoko, "You ready yet it's time to go!" He got in return a "Hold on a moment I'm coming!" the door opened only a few seconds later reviewing Aoko wearing a dark blue V-necked shirt with short sleeves that narrow near the back and a slightly ruffled bottom rim and a creamy brown short that ended in between her knees and hips carrying a small purse with long scraps, while Kaito was wearing a black collared, short-sleeved and dark blue jeans. When they saw each other they automatically blushed and quickly look away then both thought, 'He's/she's hot!' before looking back each other still having a faint blush and creating an awkward silence between. After awhile Kaito broke the silence by saying, "You look nice." Causing Aoko to only blush more.

"You're not that bad yourself," Aoko responding, now it was Kaito's turn to blush.

"We should be going now," Kaito said and they began walking exchanging small conversation along the way.

Eventually they got there, paid the toll, and began playing some games after some time they decided to just wonder around for a bit, until…Aoko then spotted something (or in this case someone, ~guess who~), "Hey isn't that Conan-kun?" this caught Kaito's attention and he turned around to see a boy who appeared to be Conan with a dark-skinned teenage boy with a SAX cap, "I think you're right."

"Do you think they'll mind if we say hi?" Aoko asked.

"I don't think so," Kaito responded they began walking over.

**Quick Conan's POV:**

I was certainly waiting for Ran, Kazuha, and the Detective Boys to get back from getting a snack with Heiji waiting along with me. Originally Agasa was suppose to take us but unfortunately one of his inventions was having problems in another town and he had to go fix it, Haibara insisted on coming along but after some persuading from Agasa and the Detective Boys she decided to come along. As for Heiji and Kazuha, they decided to give us a surprise visit and was staying over the weekend also they wanted to come along on our little trip, surprisingly there was no case/murder during the trip. I felt someone, in this case Heiji, tapping/jabbing me so I looked up and asked him, "What?"

"Hey Kudo isn't that your girl with another guy?"

"What?" I turned around to see someone who looked like Ran with some guy, before I realized who they were. "That's not Ran."

"What are you saying, she looks exactly like her!"

"Well if you look closer she's wearing different clothes, 'Though it's freaky how much they dress alike (the only difference was the color)', secondly her hair style is different, and three if you read the newspaper you'll realize that that's Aoko Nakamori."

"I see your point, hey wait isn't she the person you said that was possibly accidently involved with the BO?" Heiji just got a nod in response before he added, "Hey looks like they're coming over." I looked up to see the couple (no matter how they protest about it) coming over.

**Now back to Normal POV:**

"Hello Conan-kun!" Aoko greeted with Kaito only a few inches away.

"Hello Aoko-neechan! Are you on a date with Kaito-niichan?" This earned him 2 shuttering nos.

"Anyway who's your friend?" Kaito asked pointing to Heiji.

"This is Heiji-niichan!" "Heiji you mean in the 'Great Detective of the West.'" "I thought he looked similar." After a quick introduction of Kaito and Aoko everyone knew everyone until…

"Conan, Heiji don't you want your snacks?" the 3 teens and teen in a 7 years old body turn to see Ran hold two extra cones. "If they don't want I'll take it," Genta volunteered before Heiji protested earning a few laughs from the teens, kids, and teens in a kid's body (or at least a smirk).

Only after this Kazuha noticed the two additional people, "Heiji who are this people?" this is when everyone else to turn the Shinichi and Ran look-alikes. As you could guess they were attacked by a million questions in a minute, "Are you Ran's twin, Are you two a couple, How do you know Conan, and etc. luckily after a few minutes of explaining everyone was once again knew each other.

"Would you and Kaito like to join us, Aoko-chan?" Ran asked politely.

"Oh I don't want to be a burden to you guys…" Aoko stumbled. "Non-sense I'm sure everyone won't mind a few more people join, right guys?" Ran trying to persuade them, she was backed up by the Detective Boys (except Haibara and Conan) until Aoko finally gave up and joined them.

For the rest of their 'date' Kaito and Aoko were split into 2 groups along with the rest of gang (groups: boys and girls). Around 12:15 everyone gathered together for lunch. Unfortunately for Kaito Aoko ordered fish for lunch everyone either laughed or tried not to laugh when they saw Kaito practically jumped to the roof when he saw the dish, luckily Aoko was able to peel him down. Afterwards they went to play a few more games, throughout the day Aoko gained a few memories of Keiko, Hakuba, and Kaito (mostly) as well as new memories of her new friends.

It was roughly around 5:00 when everyone decided to call it a day, along the way Kaito noticed Aoko seemed to be staring at a certain game, "Step right u[ folks, knock down all the bottles and win a prize! Come step right up!" shouted the man behind the stand.

"Hey Aoko," Aoko turned around to Kaito, "you want me to win a prize for you?"

"No, No its ok I don't want to waste your time also I don't want to keep everyone else waiting," Aoko said.

"I'm sure they won't mind staying a few more minutes, right?" Kaito asked, earning a few nods, "That settles that now let's play." Then handed the man a dollar and got 3 balls, surprisingly he knock down all the bottles in one throw.

"Nice shot mister now what prize do you want?"

"Which one do you want Aoko?" Aoko shyly pointed to a bear dressed like KID (ironic), the man handed to Kaito who then gave it to Aoko who was slightly blushing. But because Kaito being Kaito decided to tease Heiji by saying, "Hey Hattori why don't you win one for your girlfriend?"

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend!" Heiji shouted while blushing.

"So win her one anyways she's is your friend," Kaito replied not giving up. However Heiji didn't give up so easily and it lead to a small argument.

"Fine if it'll shut you up!" and stormed away to the stand.

Kaito decide to pull Conan (Shinichi) into his trap by asking Ran, "Hey I don't think it's fair that you don't get a plushie too."

"No it's all right I don't really want one."

"Non-sense since your long distance boyfriend isn't here, why not have Conan here try?"

This cause Conan to turn around and ask, "Why me pacifically?"

"Because aren't you a distance relative of his and you look like a mini version him," while giving him the 'I know who actually are and I'll tell your girl who you really are' look.

"Fine I'll do it but only so you'll stop bothering me," while slightly blushing and giving him the 'alright you win and for the millionth time she's not my girlfriend!' look.

Unfortunately Kaito also decided to 'persuade/annoy' the rest of the guys to win a prize for a girl, at the end Aoko ended up with a KID teddy bear (won by Kaito), Ran got a panda (won by Conan), Kazuha got a fox (won by Heiji), Haibara got a fluffy dog and Ayumi got a polar bear. The groups separated but Kaito then dragged Aoko the opposite way home, which confused her slightly.

"Kaito you know you're going the wrong way right?"

"Hold on we're not going home yet."

Eventually Kaito got to their location, the clock tower. "This place looks familiar…" Aoko questioned.

"Hold on a few more seconds Aoko everything will soon be clear." Kaito said while look at his watch.

"Hi my name is Kuroba Kaito," and popped out a red rose out of nowhere as the clock tower rang. It took only a few moments before Aoko realized where she seen this before and gave Kaito the 'this is how we met isn't it' look. Kaito just smiled and gave her the 'bingo' face.

Surprising herself and Kaito, Aoko threw her arms around Kaito neck pulling him into a tight hug slowly Kaito responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. They eventually pulled apart and headed home. Kaito being (or trying to) a gentlemen walked her home, when they reach her house Aoko said, "I had a really fun day with you." "Me too," Kaito responded. But before Kaito left Aoko did something that once again surprised them both, she pull him close and gave him a quick peck on the check. Before walking into her home leaving both of them blushing like crazy.

Kaito, still stunt by what happened, slowly began walking home after he went pass the gateway and walked a few steps he paused and touched his check. Then he gave an extremely goofy grin and jumped up in the air shouting "This was the best date ever!" and walked the rest the way home while smiling like an idiot.

***Please R&R! So what do you think? Was it an alright date or more/less than you expected…anyway I'll try to finish the series before summer ends but no guarantees. Bye***


	8. KID

**Disclaimer: you know the drill by now**

It's been early 2 week since Kaito & Aoko's 'date', ever since then neither of them really mentioned the kiss as they got embarrassed anytime the other one makes any kind of contact, as proof they blushed every time when one of them saw each other for about 4 days during scool after the incident. This as you may have guessed lead to several people teasing them eventually they decided to stop after Kaito threatened to shave everyone's hair off and steal their clothes (Kaito never jokes about pranks).

Aoko still went out with the others during those two weeks some of the activities were; going to the mall, going to restaurants, visit parks, you know regular places around town. Luckily for them their efforts paid off this time Aoko basically remember everything she knew about her friends. Though she didn't remember a certain magician/thief until…

"Did you hear KID is going to appear tonight!" Causing several girls to squeal in delight.

Aoko who was completely clueless at the time decide to see who this 'KID' was she eventually found Kaito, Keiko, and Hakuba gathered in a small group, "Hey guys!" in response earned her 3 hey back.

"Guys I was wondering if you guys know who this 'KID' is?" there was an awkward silence that passed.

"You're kidding me right, everyone practically knows who he is!" shouted Keiko and Kaito at the same time.

"Hold it; did you guys forget who you're talking to and what happened to her?" Hakuba reminded calmly, after this Aoko got 2 apologizes.

"Anyway to basically explain KID is a gentlemen thief that uses magic tricks to pull off his heist," Hakuba explained.

"Really, he sounds cool," yet earning another awkward silence.

"Hakuba you owe me 2000 yens ($20) now," Kaito said with a victorious smirk.

Grunting Hakuba pulled out his wallet and handed Kaito his money the two eventually saw they had some explaining to do (they saw the girls staring at the weirdly).

"You see Aoko the old you never liked KID (basically he's saying hate) so me and Hakuba made a bet, if you ever, EVER say that KID is cool in any way I'd get 2000 yens," Kaito explained briefly.

"Any way Aoko, do you mind if I come over to watch the KID heist with you tonight," Keiko politely asked.

"Sure, Kaito, Hakuba would you like to come over to watch as well?" Aoko asked.

"Sorry I'm actually going to the actually heist to catch KID," Hakuba explained.

"Yeah I'm busy tonight to too maybe next time," Kaito said, this earned the 'isn't it odd that both you and KID are busy on the same night…again!' glare from Hakuba. In response Kaito gave the 'it's just means we're both busy tonight' glare, eventually got into a heated yet silent glaring contest for awhile causing anyone watching to form sweat drops.

"It's alright; come on Keiko I need some help on my homework." "Alright!" leaving the two to glare for about 10 minutes before, "You are, again, a worthy opponent, Kaito." "You as well Mr. Detective."

**Later at night at Aoko's house:**

"Just wait Aoko; you'll be amazed by KID's magic!" Keiko squealed excited.

Aoko just smiled back, "From the way everyone's talking about him he must be good."

"Trust me Aoko you'll be a KID fan after watching this heist."

"Hey Keiko, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Keiko nodded.

"Did I really dislike KID that much?" remembering Kaito and Hakuba's bet.

"To be honest your old self didn't really like KID at all."

"Why?"

"I think it might have something to do with you being the daughter of the cop whose goal is to catch KID." Slightly embarrassing Aoko, "Maybe the new Aoko will like KID."

"I have no problem with that." The two girls shared a brief smile before the heist began.

**At the heist:**

(A few moments before the heist started) "Well better make this one count it'll be the first heist Aoko will see," Kaito said before taking off.

(Insert awesome heist involving smoke bombs, awesome magic tricks, sleeping gas, nearly being caught by both Conan and Hakuba, and KID being victorious. Sorry but i'm not good at describing action/awesome stuff.)

By the end of the night KID got his jewel, half the cops were asleep, the other half were handcuffed by one another, Nakamori was in rage, and almost everyone had neon green hair.

'Everything went just as planned except for Hakuba & tantei-kun nearly catching me but other than that it went quiet well,' KID/Kaito thought.

Everything seemed alright until gunshots were heard in the air.

**Back at Aoko's house:**

"So what do you think of KID?"

"He's amazing, did you see those tricks and, oh, how awesome his getaway was?"

"Yes, yes so are you a KID fan," Aoko nodded quickly. "That's great Aoko wait until I tell everyone else."

(PS: they turned the TV off before the gun shots were heard)

Eventually it got late and Keiko decide to go home leaving Aoko to think a bit by herself.

'KID was amazing! I wonder why the old me hated him so much? Then again he did tease my dad a lot…however they are on opposite sides of the force. I should go to sleep now, I'm getting tired.'

Aoko started to get ready for bed as she got her pajamas on she hear a lot of police sirens pass through the city she accidently said out loud, "Wonder what's going on out there?" She started to head toward the balcony just out her room (not sure if they have a balcony or not I'll just say they do) as she got closer she heard a soft thud, which increased her curiosity.

When she finally stepped out she couldn't believe what she was seeing, a man in white with a cape, a white top hat, and a couple of place rapidly turning red. Though she who it was she didn't know how he'd react but for some reason she kept on approaching him slowly and quietly then stop a foot away before saying softly.

"KID?"

***Please R&R. I'm trying out this whole 'evil author/cliffhanger' thing I'm I doing well? Any way that's right KID is on Aoko's balcony what's going to happen next…well you just have to wait and find out. Until next time loyal readers, Bye! ***


	9. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: you know…don't rub it in**

**P.S. I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but unfortunately my trial for Word Document trial expired and I still haven't found a way to get back in instead it took me a few months to find a loophole. Also I apologize if it's not a good chapter because I have to focus in school AND fanfic so...I hope you like it! **

"KID?"

After hearing his alternative name the gentlemen thief whipped his head up toward the source of the sound, this surprised Aoko so much as that she jumped a bit. They stared at each other for a while with silence slowly filling in before, "Are you alright?" Aoko becoming concern about him bleeding.

"I'm fine Ms. Nakamori," this shocked Aoko (a man you barely know, knows you it's creepy alright) KID chuckled lightly at this, "if you're wondering how I know you, well you are the daughter of one of my enemies," causing Aoko blushes slightly, "and whenever I see you at my heists you're the only one against me", making Aoko only blush even harder; KID eventually decided he needs to go before Aoko questioned him but suddenly felt a sharp pain around his waist.

He then collapses while holding his wound and hissing through his teeth causing Aoko to shout, "You're lying you are hurt!" Aoko immediately rushed to his side and helped him slowly stand up, "Whether you like it or not you're not going anywhere until I at least treat it a bit."

Kaito didn't bother to struggle as she ran toward a nearby bathroom and came out with a first aid kit; certainly he was sitting on a leather chair still holding on his wound and was inhaling deep breaths. Aoko dug into the first aid kit and pull out a few things she began to use a pair of tweezers to pull out the bullet, "This may sting a little, alright."

As Kaito hissed in slight pain he asked her, "Why are you helping me Ms. Nakamori, I am your father's enemy and if I recall you didn't like me."

"Well I don't have much memory of you; remember I lost most of memory. Even if I didn't forget I could never leave an injured person no matter who they are, oh, by the way you can call me Aoko." As she began to rub alcohol on the bullet shot something occurred to her, "If you don't mind me asking how did you get wounded?" as she silently prayed it wasn't her father's or the police's doing.

"Well you see Miss Aoko…"

_*Flashback*_

_After hearing the gunshot Kaito's mind told him to do two things: to avoid the bullet and to find the source of the shot. Luckily he got out the way, but barely, while keeping a firm grip on the jewel, after that he scanned his surrounding rapidly while thinking, 'Dam it how could I forget to look out for THEM'_

_Then a second bullet was shot, unfortunately this time they didn't miss the bullet glazed one of KID's shoulders deeply causing him to lose balance of his hang glider slightly._

_Then they shot a third time this time they glazed one of his legs but KID wasn't going to give up with a fight, so he kept a firm grip and tried to keep flying as straight as possible._

_A fourth shot was then heard this was a fatal shot this time they got him just below the left of rib cage instinctively KID knew he had to land somewhere as he was in position to fly any longer; he slipped the jewel into one of his pockets and quickly scanned for a place to land._

_The closest place he saw was Aoko's house though he was reluctant at first his brain and wounds kept telling him to land if he wanted to live a bit longer. So he began to steer toward the balcony, certainly the news heard the gunfire and were frantically searching for where KID may had landed not noticing the white figure going toward a certain house._

_*End of Flashback*_

"…and that's what happened," Kaito finished explaining as Aoko finished treating the last of his wounds, "but now you'll have to excuse me Miss Aoko I must leave now," with that said Kaito brought out his hang glider and was about to take off. Until he sudden felt pain coming from his abdomen so before he even got off the balcony he fell in pain on the floor.

Automatically Aoko rushed to his side and helped him up as he slightly leaned on her for support and guided him back to the living room, "No way mister you're not going anywhere until that wound heals!" "But..." "And no buts mister and that's final!" KID then chuckled slightly then commented, "Now you're starting to sounded like my mother," cause Aoko to blush again before dropping him rather hard on the couch.

"Oh ha ha," she says sarcastically then slowly, almost uncertainly, asked, "Uh...KID I know you might not answer this, but why do you even bother to steal jewels?" Then for a few seconds KID sat there in silent before softly signing and said, "It may not be the best time but I was going to tell you sooner or later." Shocked by his answer Aoko thought, 'He's actually going to tell me! I thought he'd just stay quiet or something not to actually tell me!...wait he said he was going to tell me sooner or later...why would he tell me in the first place...'

But her thoughts were interrupted when Kaito said, "If you don't mind, eh, could we go somewhere more private." she slowly nodded as the start to head for her bedroom. As they both sat comfortably on her bed he slowly explained, "I'll start in the middle, I'm technically the 2nd KID," which shocked Aoko a bit, "I steal jewels because I'm in search of a jewel called Pandora, according to the myth if it is held under to the moonlight at the time of Volley Comet, which passes us every 10,000 years, the gem will 'cry' and whoever drinks those tears will become immortal. The only way to tell if the jewel is Pandora is when you put the gem under the moonlight a smaller red center jewel will appear."

"But I'm not the only one after this, there's an organization I call it the Black Organization they're after it for the immortality I'm trying to stop them," he stopped briefly Aoko took this time to ask, "What happened to the first KID?" Suddenly the magician's face seemed almost sad for a second then the poker face came back and he said, "He was father, also a magician, I think he knew about the B.O. for awhile he died because...they made his death look like an accident during one of his shows," the last part was dripping with venom. Aoko then sadly said,"I'm sorry for your lose."

He then vigorously shook his head and replied,"It's alright it happened awhile ago, so basically I'm doing this so this madness will end I plan to destroy Pandora right in front of their eyes, let my dad finally to rest in peace, and to finally live like a normal teen. For what the Kuroba family shouldn't have gotten involved in but did..." slowly he turned towards the window.

Slowly Aoko unraveled,"Wait if your father was a Kuroba and there's only one famous magician under Kuroba...then that's means you're..." she stared wide eyed, mouth gaping open at the white thief, who took off his hat and monocle slowly turning around and answered the unspoken question.

"Yes," as a red rose popped out of no where, "I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."

***Please R&R. I know I don't upload in months and leave you with another cliffhanger sorry about that but I'll try to upload as soon as possible, also P.S. this is 9/10 out of the series, so it'll probably be soon. Any way review, flame, corrections whatever just tell me what you think, BYE!* **


	10. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**As I promised I'd upload soon...er or later but here's the finale...for this series! If you want more info go to the bottom.**

**And yes! I have a new pen name: AKD Inu, please don't forget it!**

**Previously on chapter 9...  
><strong>

_..."Yes," as a red rose popped out of no where, "I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."  
><strong><br>**_**Now:**

As Aoko took the rose a sudden force that felt ,like a hurricane, hit her head then she saw everything; how she met her friend, the times she spent with her father, the KID heists, and the new memories as well but none were as important as the one that just happened. As she was holding the flower tears slowly formed in her eyes, as soon as Kaito saw this he nearly panicked but kept his cool and poker face. "What's the matter Aoko?" he said concerned in response she answered, "KI...Kaito I have my memories back, each one..." as she slowly raised her head to met his gaze.

After getting over the shock, "That's great!" then remembered what he just revealed "So are you angry with me? Are you to turn me in? Are you going to end this friendship now?" he finally asked and look down for once fearing the answer. "No," she said in a monotone voice that caused him to be shocked/leaping with joy at her answer but his gaze remained on the floor.

Until a pair of warm hands gently guided him back toward his crush and into her beautiful blue eyes, who had a small smile on, "Bakatio. Yes, I am a bit mad at you I'd probably be madder at you if I didn't tell me why you were KID in the first place. And no, I'm not turning you in I can't destroy everything you worked for, especially after what they did to your oyaji (dad). And finally if I broke our friendship over every fight, difference, or anything at all we won't be best friends now, would we?"

With that said she gently bumped her forehead on his as she unconsciously pulled him into a hug, slowly snaking her arms around his neck as his arms, at the same time, wrapped around her waist pull them together until there was almost no space between them. As he stared at his crush, who's head was resting certainly resting on his left shoulder as he hover slightly over on her left shoulder, he thought _'Should I tell her I mean I just told her I'm an international thief can it get anymore serious than that...'_ When he pulled away confusing Aoko and as Kaito looked in her puzzled eyes he said, "I love you."

Those few words shocked both of them Kaito because he actually said it and Aoko because she just heard her crush confess his love to her. "And I'm not messing with your feelings or anything! And I'm not telling you this because of a dare, I really do love you! I have for awhile since the end of middle school and a crush on you during since second grade! Why do you think I act more perverted around you, I mean you know I'm not good at showing my feelings! So please don't think I don't really lik-" Kaito rambled after thinking Aoko didn't believe him (he thought this because she was looking at him confused/shocked), but was cut off by something really unexpected.

Kissing. Aoko was certainly kissing her crush, she had her eyes closed tightly when she finally gather enough courage to kiss him (also she had to think of something to stop his blathering) she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. For a while, and for once, the magician had no idea what to do her lips were stiff as if she was afraid then he realized she was waiting for him to respond!

Figuring this out he gently kissed back applying slight pressure just seconds after he felt her relax so he tilt his head to the side, vice versa for Aoko as well, to make the kiss more comfortable they stayed like this for a minute before breaking apart to catch their breathes. Then Aoko smirked and asked, "So acted perverted around me because you like me, huh?" Kaito then saw a glance of evil in her eyes causing to panic inside before saying, "Oh yeah I never got to see if the jewel I stole was Pandora or not!" to change the subject.

To father his chances he pulled out Queen Marie of Romania's Sapphire and show it to the infamous mop-wielded girl, who immediately dropped the subject and examined, "It's beautiful..." "Like another blue jewel I know," Kaito flirting, causing her to blush before she help him toward the nearest window. Once they got there he held it up to the moon and as he and Aoko examined it for a few seconds they both reached a conclusion. "It's not Pandora," he said slightly disappointed not seeing the red center before being half hugged and comforted by his new girlfriend, "Come on Kaito it just means you're just one step closer to your goal."

Feeling a little better Kaito turned to her and place the sapphire into her hand and said, "Since I have no use for this anymore can you do me a favor and return it to your father, thanks." As he opened the window to leave he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Aoko with a determined look on her face, "Kaito wait, I have a favor to ask..."

**2 months later...**

A familiar white figure observed the museum, that held his next target, a few buildings behind, "So what are the obstacles tonight?" he asked through his earphone. A familiar female voice answers while typing to a laptop, "The usual lasers everywhere,a pressured alarmed floor and a supposedly 'unbreakable' glass case." "What about _**them** _any signs?" His response: "No, not tonight but stayed alarmed they might be planning a surprise attack."

With that done, KID took out his hang glider and started heading toward the museum, and thought 'She has come a long way in just 3 months...'

_2 months ago:_

_ "Kaito wait, I have a favor to ask I want to help during your KID heists from now on." Sternly he answered, "NO!" Angry she asked, "Oh, and why not?" "Because I rather not get you involved." "Why not?" "Because well...because..uhm..ah..." Trying to think of an excuse. "Tell me Kaito, please just tell me..." Aoko pleaded, close to crying at any minute._

_Signing he decide to tell her, "It's because...I can't stand the thought of losing you to the B.O. ...I mean do you remember what they did to my dad! Hell even Jii is taking a big risk helping me,...and if you got involved you can get hurt or worse yet die! I don't think I can forgive myself if that happened..." Then for the first time in years his poker face almost slipped but he kept himself together._

_ "Kaito," she said softly, surprised she saw how depressed he looked (even when he doesn't show it) she gently nuzzled his neck which caught him off guard. "Kaito, I'm sorry I know how it's like to lose someone you care for but I still want to help. And let me finish," as she saw him about to protest,"I know how dangerous this is but I'm willing to take the risk besides I care about your dad he was like an uncle! And besides what kind of friend or girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you take down an evil origination and someone has to keep an eye on you other than Jii, so I want to help even if it's just a bit so please..." Aoko asked giving the puppy eyes._

_Finally giving up he signed and asked, "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?" She answered with a curt nod, to which he smiled at, "Fine you can help but don't want you in the field unless Jii can't make it! I want you to stay put on, away from the field as much as possible." She nearly squealed in delight, "Alright! Alright! I promise! Thank you, you won't regret this!" He gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, yeah training starts tomorrow. Until then.." as he began gliding into the night._

_After that the training began he was surprised how quick she learned, seeming to forget her high I.Q.. During those 3 weeks Aoko learned how to hack computers, programs, and other tech stuff (sorry I barely know anything about technology! XP) plus some basic acting/self-defense lessons, but it wasn't all smooth sailing during that month. Because of like any normal couple they argued (a little more than most) and the teasing from their classmates/friends. Hell, he remembered that day..._

_Flashback within a flashback:_

_The next day after Aoko's encounter with 'KID', Kaito and Aoko did their usual walk to school together with an awkward silence between them and whenever they tried to communicate in anyway they choke up, blush as red as a cherry and turn away swiftly. Then Aoko gathered the little amount of courage she had and asked, "K-kaito about that kiss last night...does it mean we're boyfriend and..girlfriend now?"_

_Suddenly Kaito stopped a few feet in front of her not moving a muscle, fearing what was going to happen she shuttered out, "K-k-k-kaito?" At that moment he turned around completely and said, "Ahoko...of course we are, why else would I kiss you..." and blushing so red he could be mistaken as a giant tomato. Happy with the answer the messy haired girl walked up to her boyfriend and held his hand gently. 'Boyfriend...boyfriend I better get use to this. I can't believe it! Kuroba Kaito is my boyfriend, the guy I love and I are now dating! I can't believe it!...but wait didn't Kaito say they show no mercy to anyone at all? What if they find out Kaito is KID, wouldn't they harm anyone close to him? If they find out about us, they'll most likely kill me! Should we keep this a secret or should we make it public?'_

_"Uhmmm...Kaito about our relationship, should we keep it a secret or what?" Aoko finally asked to the secret magician thief. Thinking about the question the messy haired teen looked up at the sky carefully considering the possible options and the outcomes, before suddenly smirking and saying, "I know the answer but I'm not telling you until we get to school" Causing his mop wielding girlfriend to pout causing him to laugh._

_Once the new couple were a few feet from the school gate Aoko felt slightly disappointed when Kaito let go of their interlocked hands, 'Well I guess he wants a secret relationship...oh well guess it's for the best,' and started heading to their homeroom and talking to her friends. "You finally got your memory back!" "Congratulations!" "At least you remember us now." "Oh yeah, Keiko told me you're a fan of KID now!" "What! No way!" "Aoko is this true?!" Before she could answer a swift breeze came from underneath her skirt automatically she shouted, "KAITO!"_

_As her shout confirmed there smirking like an idiot/pervert stood the criminal "Don't blame me,blame whoever designed school skirts to be so short!", and as usual the blue eyed girl suddenly produced a mop out of thin air causing the daily fight with the class choosing their favorite team "Go Kaito!" "Go Aoko!" "Try not to kill him!" "Has anyone else wonder where that mop comes from?" In the middle of the battle something unexpected happened, the infamous prankster grabbed the mop in mid-hit moved it aside slowly and then leaning forward until his lips met with those of the girl._

_That action shock everyone, even Aoko herself who now looked like dumbfounded in response Kaito grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, "See Aoko? I told you I'd tell you the answer at school." Before disappearing leaving Aoko stunned and blushing while being the one forced to tell everyone forced about the newest couple._

_Now back to our original flashback:_

_...of course he didn't get away Scott-free for ditching her after that the Ran look alike refused to forgive him, she didn't speak or interact with him at all but luckily that only lasted 3 days. Thanks to the quick progress in the training she finished in a month and was put into her first mission unfortunately Jii was still recovering from his strained leg from the last heist. This forced Kaito to do something he didn't want to do Aoko had to take his place, as Jii was suppose to play an important role, after quick instructions the heist began and much to his surprise Aoko did her role perfectly if not better. But it wasn't all smooth sailing that night the B.O. did show up and fortunately the only wounds they each got was a few scars and that night Aoko proved herself but Kaito was still too protective._

_*End of Flashbacks* _

The heist went well as usual except for the always persistence Conan and Hakuba, but like usual when they came close to catching him he somehow manages to escape. Then in the routine he started heading to the roof after distracting the police but the thief was in more of a hurry as he was rushing to meet a certain person, it only took him a matter of minutes before KID burst through the door. "My, my what's the big rush Mr. Thief?," a voice teasing the nearly breathless, snow-white thief who looked up to see a certain messy haired, blued eyed girl wearing a dark blue fedora hat, a dark brown wool coat, dark skinny jeans, black winter boots, and a bright red scarf still typing into a laptop while siting Indian-style on top of the entrance to building top.

"Ha, ha very funny next time I'll force you to run from a whole division of the police force and two detectives who want you in jail," Kaito finally responded after catching his breath. Seeming to ignore the threat her famous thief boyfriend she asked, "Anyway..Aoko wants to know if that emerald is Pandora or not." "If Aoko wants to know, tell her to come down and find out herself," with that the girl shut her laptop off, jump dowm and walked toward the Shinichi look alike then, surprisingly, scolded him, "(Long sign), honestly KID if you're going to pull a heist during winter you should at least be a bit prepared for the cold," and took off her scarf and wrap it around his neck causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"So are we going to check the jewel or wait until the police or those detectives burst through the door?" teasing the 2nd generation KID who in response took out the jewel and held it up to the moonlight. As they stared at it their hopes dropped upon not seeing the smaller red jewel, signing and leaning over the rail Kaito looked at the magnificent view of the city shortly having Aoko lean on his shoulder.

"I'm beginning to see why you love being on roofs so much," Aoko commented, causing him to nod before he asked, "What time is it?" As she checked she answered, "Well 5 more minutes before our make-up date and about 1 minute before one of the detectives come, either way I should get in position." Just like she predicted Conan calmly walked through the door, "So this is where you were huh? I must admit it's get trickier to catch you." while slowly getting his shoes ready to kick. Kaito slightly turned his head around and said,"Thank you tantei-kun and as much as I like to gloat about it. I have a lady waiting for me for a date." before his cape turned into his hang-glider and he took off while secretly delivering the jewel back to the tiny genius. But at the same time the shrunken detective kicked one of his automatic soccer balls and as usual he didn't miss; hitting KID on the back of his neck.

Luckily Kaito, whose been hit by Aoko and the dangerous school mop multiply times, only felt a slight pain even though everything seemed alright to anyone in the crowd watching below. They didn't see the panicked look on the white thief's face as he saw his monocle fall and despite him trying to reach it he was unable to grab it in time by a milometer and as much as he wanted to get back a memorial item of his father. His mind was too caught up to do anything yet somehow the glider drastically changed down, passing the falling monocle, then scooped up lightly, and a third hand grabbed it. That was enough to snap KID out of his thoughts and look underneath him to see a smirking Aoko.

"Why do look so surprised? We've been doing this for 3 months I thought you'd used to this already, in fact I was pretty sure you actually like this," the secret accomplice asked/told the teen above her, then placed the monocle back on his eye, "Anyway you still have to make up for a cancelled date." Kaito smiled in response, "Yeah, yeah I know. So in the mode for Welcome Burgers?" "Only if we get ice cream after," causing Kaito to give him a weird look and have him ask, "In the middle of winter are you crazy?" "Oh like you don't want ice cream right now?" Only to be answered by silence, "that's what I thought."

As they headed their destination Kaito thought back fondly on what happened in the last 5 months, 'She's been through a lot in just a few months. From being shot, loosing her memory, dealing with me during that time, and finally becoming KID's one partners. She's willing to stay by my side even though she knows the risk in being involved with an evil organization. I'm glad she's by me and hopefully stays by me.'

"I love you, Aoko," Kaito said bluntly which caught her off guard but she just smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Kaito." Then they leaned in for a tender kiss as they glided through the snowing night.

***Please R&R. For what I meant at the top yes I am planning to make a sequel but I'm not sure I should at the same time. So here the ranting part: I have absolutely no ideas for a sequel so far, there are some but it's just unorganized and crazy plus I left the story with a nice ending not sure it needs more. So until I get more ideas I want hold off at the sequel I know how torturous it is to wait for a story to upload and I rather not do it to you.**

**Also feel free to leave me some ideas if you want a sequel or if you hate this story so much write a long, LONG message on why you don't want one, plus destroy my feelings. But anyway I hope you have an awesome New Years & I hope to give you a good sequel within a year or so. Bye***


End file.
